


Code Pink

by Talulabelle



Series: The Movement of Colors [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their weekly girls night out, Darcy admits to Pepper that she's never had decent oral. Pepper resolves to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from Avengerkink: She loves sex, and she really loves her vibrator, but she's had guys go down on her and it was...meh. She'll stick with her vibrator, thanks.
> 
> So then, somehow, she and Pepper (and maybe other girls?) end up talking about oral, and she says she thinks it's meh, and Pepper is like THIS IS HORRIFYING WHY HAVE YOU NOT HAD GOOD ORAL WE WILL FIX THIS
> 
> And then she calls Tony and informs him that they're having an impromptu threesome (they have rules for these things!) and Darcy's like wait what? and Pepper's like 'wait you're up for it, right?' and Darcy's like 'holy fuck what is going on YES I AM'
> 
> and then they both go down on her and Tony teaches her a few new curse words along the way and IT IS VERY HOT TYVM.
> 
> Bonus for Tony and Pepper kissing with lots and lots of tongue and open-mouths right after one of them makes her come, and Darcy just about dying at the sight of it.

“What do you mean you’ve never had good oral sex?”

Pepper is staring at her like she’s just grown horns or something and Darcy just shrugs after taking another sip of her drink.

“It’s just...I don’t know. It’s never really gotten my rocks off. I usually just lay there and humor them while I wait for them to give up or think I’m done. One time I even updated my Facebook status while he was going at it."

“That’s awful.” The redhead frowns and pulls out her phone.

Darcy just shrugs again.

“It’s fine. Really. That’s why god invented vibrators- Wait. Who are you calling?”

Pepper has her phone to her ear and a serious look on her face. A woman on a mission. For what, though? It’s not the first time their weekly girls night (fondly dubbed the No Superheroes Allowed club) has been interrupted by phone calls, but it’s never come up during a conversation about oral sex.

“Yes. No. Look, you can finish the game later. This is an emergency, Tony.” 

Wait- what? Pepper was talking to Tony Stark about her _problem_? This has to be a dream. A very surreal and slightly awkward dream.

“Code Pink. Yes. I’ll get you the details on our way. Just be ready for us.”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Emergency impromptu threesome in honor of fixing the serious lack of good oral sex in your life.”

Darcy could only blink and stare at the other woman.

“Wait- you’re down for this, right?”

She. They. Really?

Wow.

Even her thoughts are rendered speechless at the thought of a Pepper/Tony/Darcy sandwich. It’s not something that’s ever been a part of her spank bank, mostly because it’s not anything she thought would happen. Like, ever. Tony and Pepper were _Tony and Pepper_ and why would they ever in a million years include her in that?

But all she can think as she watches Pepper staring at her and images of all the possibilities dance in her head is- why not?

“Hell yes.”

~~~

“What do you mean you’ve never had good oral sex?”

Darcy blinks and stares between the two of them.

“Geeze. Did you guys like, communicate psychically about my poor deprived nether regions?”

“I texted him the details on the way over here.”

Ah, Pepper the Efficient.

They’re in Tony’s swanky penthouse apartment at the top of Stark Tower, and it’s here that Darcy starts to have second thoughts.

For about, oh, three seconds.

She runs down the list of why this is a bad idea- age differences, potential for awkwardness in the workplace- and can’t come up with any halfway decent supporting arguments to back out. That, and she’s rather busy at the moment thanks to Tony’s lips landing on hers. It seems that the two aren’t the sort to beat around the bush (pun intended) when it comes to the business of threesomes. And since this is her first ever threesome, Darcy appreciates that.

There’s a lot of making out and groping and the loss of clothing as they maneuver towards what she assumes is the bedroom but can’t be sure because all she can focus on is the sensation of two mouths and two sets of hands roaming all over her body. Her assumption is proven correct when Tony (or is it Pepper?) gently lowers her onto the mattress.

“Ladies first.”

Darcy opens her eyes to glance up at Tony as he lounges next to her. His own eyes are full of lust and want and need and it thrills her to know that some of that is meant for her.

And then Pepper is moving between her legs- and holy fuck this is happening.

It’s not the fact that another woman is about to go down on her that freaks her out- Darcy is pretty open minded, a characteristic of her generation- but the fact that _Pepper Freakin’ Potts_ is about to go down on her. Pepper is gorgeous and amazing and put together. A total Hot Bitch in Charge, and the only woman (and possibly person in general) in the world who can put Tony Stark in his place.

Pepper approaches oral like she does a contract negotiation. She is slow, meticulous and pays very, very close attention to each and every detail.

God bless the details.

Somewhere between Tony’s “oh fuck me sideways” and “I’m hereby dubbing you the Queen of Cunt Worshipping” Darcy lets out her own strain of curses, though nowhere as near as inventive as his. Pepper’s tongue now hones in directly on her clit as she sucks on the sensitive bud. Moments later the woman slides two fingers into her and damn if Darcy doesn’t whimper.

It doesn’t take much longer for Pepper to turn Darcy into a pile of mush and useless limbs and when she comes she sees stars.

Her vision takes a few moments to clear and when it does she’s greeted by the sight of Tony and Pepper kissing. And not just any sort of kissing, but big, open, wet and sloppy kisses.

Damn.

Tony has his hands in Pepper’s hair, holding the woman in place as he sucks on her tongue and licks her lips. It is easily the single most hottest thing Darcy has ever seen and also totally not fair because, hello, she can’t move. She lets out a pathetic little whimper as a few after-shocks wrack her body and the two remember that she’s there.

“My turn. Pepper, be a dear and hold Darcy’s legs for me.”

There’s a huge grin on Tony’s face as he takes position. Darcy thinks to make some smart-ass comment in response to him talking about her like she’s not here, but then Pepper has her legs held open and bent towards her chest. It leaves Darcy completely open, and completely vulnerable.

It’s also a total turn on.

Tony’s approach is completely different than Pepper’s. He is intense, focusing immediately on her clit and uses not two, but three fingers. He brings her close to the edge- so close she can taste it- and then backs off.

Her whimper is met by a chuckle against the inside of her thigh and just when she’s ready to kill him (try explaining _that_ to SHIELD) he sucks hard on her clit and pumps his fingers in and out of her like he’s fucking her within an inch of her life.

She almost screams when she comes this time and can’t even begin to think about the effort moving requires. Tony and Pepper must take pity on her because they curl up around her, gently stroking her body as she shakes.

“Rest up, Darcy. That was just round one.” Tony says this as his hand comes to a rest on the curve of her ass and Pepper kisses the back of her neck.

“Just how many rounds are there to a Code Pink?”

She’s proud of herself for getting so many coherent sounding words out.

“For a matter this serious? I’d say three. Pepper?”

“Oh, at least three for sure.”

“I think you guys are trying to kill me with sex.”

“Death by sex? There are worse ways to go.”

By the time they finish round three and move on to the bonus fourth round, Darcy has to agree.


End file.
